Set Fire To The Third Bar
by Obsidian Storm
Summary: Just some Emily/Read fun... they both like each other and Emily makes the first move
1. Chapter 1

Hey, my first EVER CM fan fiction... I just love Emily and i think I'm going to write more fan fiction centered around her.

Anyways.... PLEASE let me know what you think of it so far... more to come :)

He watched her, much like he always did. Her dark chocolate eyes flicking from her computer screen to a case file on her desk. He found himself wondering what those smouldering eyes would look like glazed over in passion. His let his eyes wonder down her frame, her cream pin stripped shirt hugged perfectly to the curve of her round breasts. He continued to watch, unable to pry his eyes from her perfection, entranced by the steady rise and fall of her breasts as they moved with every breath she took. How could anyone be this beautiful, this perfect? How could he make himself not love her?

She got up. He averted his eyes instantly, her movement breaking the trance he was in. She walked over to him. He steadied his shaky breathing and trained his eyes to the work in front of him, praying she hadn't caught him looking at her.

"Hey Reid, you almost finished? I'm starving, you wanna grab something to eat?" She beamed at him with the same smile that had been making his heart skip beat after beat for months now.

"Su...Sure. I, um" He half smiled at her nervously "Give me five minutes? " He swallowed, she nodded and turned away from him to get some coffee. He watched her every step.

Emily stood sipping her coffee, her soft gaze falling on Reid's perfect form. How could she want him so badly, he wasn't as good looking as a lot of the guys in the bull pen by any stretch of the imagination but there was a geek like cuteness about him that she just couldn't deny. He was gorgeous in her eyes and no one else had matched up to him in months. None of the guys she had picked up at bars and who had fumbled there way into her pants had ever made her feel anything like he did.

She had thought all of this through, had planned it all for the past week. She had picked Friday in the knowledge that the rest of the team wouldn't want to come. Morgan always went for a few drinks at a club and tried to, and most likely would succeed, in picking up a girl or girls. Hotch would be working till late in the evening catching up on reports. JJ would be sorting through case files and making sure the team would have something to do when they came back on Monday so she wouldn't ask to come along. Garcia had been a problem, Emily had though she would most likely ask to tag along, until today when she had told the team about how she was going to her parents for the weekend. That left the two of them, a thought that excited her more than she thought possible.

Her gut twisted in nerves, what if she had read the signs wrong? What if he didn't want her as much as she wanted him? She's caught him looking at her, with what looked like longing burning in the depths of his honey brown eyes, more than once but what if she was getting it wrong. She couldn't let her mind think about that now though. She had made her choice and one way or the other she intended to find out his feelings for her by the end of the night.

She felt her mind drifting into a daydream for the millionth time that day: he was above her, thrusting into her with such abandon that she had to bury her face into his neck to keep from screaming out in pleasure. Her finger nails dug into his back, leaving half moon welts. His eyes were filled with lust and looked almost as dark as her own.

She heard his chair move back and quickly snapped out of her fantasy and pushed it to the back of her mind along with all the others.

Reid pulled his shoulder bad over his head and walked towards Emily. He thought she looked slightly flushed and as he got closer he noticed that her pupils looked larger than usually. She was breathtaking. Even after the years she had been part of the BAU team her beauty still made his breath catch in his throat. He coughed slightly to snap himself out of the trance she always put him in and smiled as he reached her.

"So where'd you like to eat?" she asked him as they got into the elevator. :"Morgan says the Chinese place around the corner is good."

"Oh... I'm not so good with... with Chinese" He said. His eyes shifting nervously from her to the floor of the elevator.

"You mean you're not so good with the chopsticks" she said a grin on her face as they got out of the elevator and made there way tot he car park. He smiled and tried desperately to control his heart rate. This was the first time they would ever be properly alone and it was playing havoc on his nerves.

He laughed slightly "Yeah, you're right." He said and took out his car keys. "So where will i meet you?"He asked

"Don't meet me anywhere, just get in my car. No sense in wasting fuel when we're going tot he same place." He felt a statistic about carbon imitations crawling up his throat but suppressed it. She had already pointed out that he wasn't the best conversationalist and he didn't want to add to that right now.

"I guess" he said and got into the passenger side of her black SUV.

Emily turned the key in the ignition and it roared to life, her CD player playing out from where it had last left off.

"What are you listening to?" he asked her, adjusting his seat belt.

"It's snow patrol, hold on" she pushed a button and a new song filled the air around them. "This ones the best. Honestly Reid you need to listen to more than Beethoven sometime" she glanced over to him and smiled. He looked adorable and she prayed this wouldn't be the only time she would have him all to herself. She put the SUV in drive and pulled out of her space

"I actually really like this song." He commented when the chorus flared up "What's it called?"

"Set fire to the third bar." She answered"I love it, the lyrics are amazing. They are the kind that I would write if I had that sort of creativity."

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend" he snapped. He sounded disappointed and bitter to her ears. She instantly regretted her choice of words. She had meant that she would write something like this for them if they were together but of course his innocent mind hadn't picked up on that.

"Oh no, I... I don't. I just... If I did.... this is the song I would pick for us" She hoped desperately that his profiling instincts hadn't picked up on how she had said 'this is the song I would pick for us'

"Oh... um. Ok. I didn't mean to..." He stumbled over his words feeling ashamed of how he had reacted to the thought of her with someone else. Why wouldn't she have a boyfriend? She was gorgeous and one of the kindest people he had ever meet. She was completely out of his league and he knew that he didn't have a chance with her so why bother about her being taken by someone else.

"You didn't. Don't worry. I'm glad you like the song." She said as the last bar faded away and the song ended.

"Do you mind if we listen to it again?" he asked

"Sure we can." She reached out to skip back to it and he did the same. There fingers brushed against each others as they reached for the button.

Reid jerked his hand back, looking embarrassed and muttered "sorry" to her while moving his eyes to look at his knees. Emily swallowed willing her heart to return to her chest instead of its current position in her throat. Her whole skin seemed to tingle, the spot where he had touched her sending out electric waves that pulsed through her veins.

She took in a shaky breath and skipped the song back. Instead of putting her hand back on the wheel to join the other she moved it to the hand on Reid's knee and entwined her fingers with his. The simple contact made her want to gasp but she took in a controlled breath and steadied herself.

"It's ok." She said, half in response to his apology and half to tell herself that it was ok to hold her younger colleagues hand.

He swallowed audible and let out the breath he had been holding since her hand had entwined with his. He didn't understand what was going on. He couldn't get his mind to think that she liked him. He let his thumb brush over the soft skin of her hand and noted the way her bottom lip quivered at the contact. He wouldn't let himself get his hopes up and think that she liked him. He just sat in silence and let 'set fire to the third bar' drown out his chain of thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews!! Means a lot to me!

Here's the next chapter - sorry it's a little short but it seemed like a good place to leave it.

The next chapter will be very M rated so bare with me for the smutty goodness XD

Obsidian

x

* * *

Emily pulled into the parking bay and switched off the car. "Where... where are we?" Reid asked, his thumb stilled it's stroking on her hand as he peered out at the unfamiliar surrounds.

"My place."She answered unclipping her seat belt but keeping her fingers firmly entwined with his. She had decided the moment their fingers had laced together that she didn't want to go anywhere to eat. She would rather bring him home with her and see where the night took them. If he didn't want to come in then she would think of something else but if not she planed on ordering in some pizza and showing him that a night spent in could be even better than one spent out.

Reid just looked up at her, his honey brown eyes looked fearful. Where was this going, he wondered, he was far too innocent and inexperienced to understand why she wanted to be here when they were meant to be going out to eat. He bit his lips nervously, a trait that Emily loved and had seen him do on more than one occasion.

She swallowed her own fears and leaned slowly over to him, giving him plenty time to pull away if he wanted to. She used her free hand to brush gently over his face and marveled in the smoothness of his cheek. He swallowed and she just smiled up at him and closed the little distance between them. Her lips brushed over his softly, savoring the initial contact and locking it up ion her memory. She felt him stiffen against her and she knew instinctively that this must be his first kiss. He relaxed an instant later and, letting his instincts take over, he let one hand stray up to her hair and ran his fingers through the soft ebony tendrils. 'How is this happening? I'm kissing. Oh God... I'm kissing Emily' His mind screamed at him as he let go of her hand on his thigh and placed it on the small of her back. How could he possibly get this lucky?

Emily moaned when she felt his hand press gently on her back, he was trying to get her closer, trying to get her as close to him as the situation would allow. The moment she let the moan escape her lips he took advantage of it and slowly pushed his tongue past her parted lips. Emily's eyes fluttered close at the sensation and she toyed his tongue back with hers. Reid had never felt anything so amazing in his life and for the first time he understood why so many people couldn't get enough of kissing.

Her hand, which was still on his thigh, began grasping and stroking the flesh beneath it. Reid pressed into the touch, a small moan escaping his lips at the feel of her. She was so close, so damn close to his core that sparks of fire erupted within him. He deepened the kiss even more, their lips moving perfectly against each other. She never thought he could be this passionate and the fact that she was the first one who had ever so much as kissed him sent new waves of hunger through her. He was amazing! She knew that this would be god but she never thought that he would be so passionate, that he could make her feel this way with just a kiss. This was his first kiss and considering how quickly he picked up what she liked she would make damn sure it wasn't his last with her.

Oxygen became an issue, Emily broke off panting at the air and rested her head on his firm chest. She heard his heard thrumming beneath her ear. He let out the near moan of a breath and held her tightly to him a fierce embrace, longing that they could melt together like this. Her eyes fell down to his crouch, a guttural moan erupting from her throat at the hard bulge that lay inched from her hand. Emily felt her body flush with the fiery heat of desire.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked, her voice heavy with lust.

The question hung in the thick air of the hot car...


	3. Chapter 3

Last chapter guys n dolls. The one if pretty full of sex. I think this is my first ever proper sex scene so PLEASE review and let me know if I'm screwing up (no pun intended)

hope you all like it ;)

Obsidian

xx|X|xx

* * *

"Do you want to come in?" She asked, her voice heavy with lust.

The question hung in the thick air of the hot car...

Reid licked his lips, taking in the dark and deeply addictive taste of her once more before shakily nodding his head. Emily gave him a quick kiss and moved to her side of the car. She caught a look at herself in her rear view mirror and wondered how she looked so different – wide dilated eyes, messy hair and a crimson blush on her cheeks. She took her eyes off the mirror and hastily opened the door and walked round to meet him at the other side just as he was getting out of his car. She grinned slightly as he moved his shoulder bag over his erection to hide it.

They reached her front door, she fumbled momentarily with the keys, and pushed it open dragging him in with her. Her hands shook terribly, she felt as though she were the one facing the fact that she may loss her virginity. Reid closed the door and watched her as she walked over to her CD player and put on one of snow patrols albums (she had them all). Now that she had him here she had no idea how to proceed, she knew what she wanted but he was so innocent she didn't know if she should just let her instincts take over and try to get it. She knew that she would only do what he wanted her to, he had to have a good memory of this, and she had to make it as pleasurable and comfortable as she could for him.

"Um… I like your house" Reid said, He still stood at the door clutching onto his bag. She felt a stab of uncertainty at how nervous he looked, how could she take his innocence from him?

"Thanks" she said and went over to him. She took him by the hand and led him to one of the couches that lay past the kitchen. She sat him down and smiled reassuringly at him.

"Emily… What… what do you expect to… umm…?" he stumbled over his words as he averted his eyes from her soft comforting gaze and looked at the floor.

"Just relax ok. " She said. She straddled his lap, pulled off his shoulder bag and threw it to the other couch. She could still feel his hard cock through his corded brown trousers. She had to steady herself in order not to loss control and simply grind against him to get the friction that she burned for. It still made her flush to think that she had caused him to be like this. Her kiss alone had made his cock swell to hardness.

How could she be doing this? She was never one to push or be even the slightest bit dominating but she knew that she would be anything for him. She would do anything to be with him and if that meant being the dominant one than that's what she would be. She put her fingers under his chin and pushed it up, forcing him to meet her eyes.

She kissed along his smooth jaw line, making him feel her hot heavy-coming breath on his already hot skin. "If you don't want to, just tell me. Tell me and I'll stop. I'll stop okay. "Reid just nodded, he looked almost embarrassed at the situation. She put it down to his shyness. She knew that most woman might be put off by the fact that he was inexperienced and clearly not at all confident but she loved it. She hated the guys she usually dated and their inflated ego. All the ones she had picked up at bars and who had fumbled there into her pants while there alcohol soaked breath intoxicated her. No matter what they did to her they could never get her as hot as he was making her now. She kissed him slowly, lovingly and gently scraped her nails through the hair at the nape of his neck. He moaned into her mouth and placed his hesitant hands on the base of her neck. She let her hands grasp his and push them down so that they cupped her firm ass. He moaned again and squeezed at the flesh beneath her hands.

At the sound of the moan in his throat her hips bucked forward into his waiting hardness. They both broke the kiss at the contact and each let out a shaky breath.

"Oh God... Emily" he whimpered as his already hard cock swelled painfully.

"Bedroom?" she asked breathlessly.

"I haven't... I mean I'm not exactly... "He cleared his throat as a flush of pure embarrassment tinged his cheeks. "I'm still a..." She silenced his babbling with another heated kiss. He was getting so damn good at kissing that every time his tongue brushed hers she felt electric tingles drive straight down to her core.

She broke the kiss "I know" she said pressing her forehead against his. "I don't care, Spencer." His breath hitched at the sound of his first name on her lips. The way she made it sound was almost sinful. He hoped to God that it wouldn't be the last time he heard her say it.

"I don't... I don't know if I can... I mean... I don't want to disappoint you."

She giggled at him, how he could be so blind as to think that he would ever be able to disappoint her. How could he not know how much she wanted him? How completely undone and almost out of control he was making her. "You'll make me feel amazing, Spencer. You always do. Here..." she said the last word as she grabbed one of his hands from her ass and held it in her own, she pulled it round to her front and slowly pushed them both past the material of her trousers, mentally thanking herself for not wearing a belt for once, and then past the delicate lace of her thong. She gripped two of his fingers and forced them to stroke up her socking sex, she bucked into them with a trembling whimper when they brushed past her clit. "You feel how wet I am? You do this to me all the damn time. Just... mmm... just looking at you. Do you know how many times I've touched... Uh... touched myself like this over you, Spence." She said as she kept gliding his fingers up and down her clit.

Reid nearly erupted and came in his pants at the thought of her touching herself and fantasizing about him. He wondered again about how he could possibly get this damn lucky. He had his fingers on her... actually on her. Emily... his Emily. And God... she was perfect, so beautiful. Her head tilted back, her lips parted and panting as she pleasured herself with his fingers. Oh God what it would be like to taste that wetness, he thought. She let go of his hand, she couldn't come like this, not now. She needed to come with him inside of her. He kept moving his fingers up and down the bundle of socking nerves, she grabbed his hand and pulled it out of her trousers. "I can't cum like this Spence" she said her voice shaky and heavy with desire.

Reid could hardly register what she was saying, he moved his hand up to his lips. All his shyness completely forgotten. He popped the digits, which were wet with her juices, into his mouth and sucked them. He moaned around his own fingers. He had never tasted anything so intoxicating before in his life. Her very essence dripping off his fingers and down his throat.

He felt her eyes on him, she was watching him intently. He blushed and pulled his fingers out of his mouth. His shyness back instantly. He felt mortified. What if that wasn't what guys did, he thought. What if she thought he was weird? He didn't exactly have much to go on except from Morgan's boastings and the books he had read. "Sor…Sorry" he mumbled out and trained his gaze firmly to the floor.

"Oh God Spence, don't be. That was…" Whatever she was about the say he didn't hear as her lips caught his in a hot wet kiss. She tasted herself on his lips and a guttural moan escaped her lips, he caught it in his mouth. Her hips started bucking incessantly against him, desperate to get the most friction she could possible get. She clawed at his chest, frantic with need.

"Mmm… wait… stop." He said between her breathless kisses. Oh fuck, her mind screamed at her, how could she be so stupid? She should never have gone so fast with him. She should have took her time and let him lead the way. He was virgin and she had been basically dry humping him and moving things way too fast for him.

She froze on his lap and pulled her head away from his. Her eyes met his and she was taken aback by the obvious passion in them. "Sorry…" she said, looking ashamed of herself for letting her desire get a hold of her and not thinking about him.

"What? Oh… no, no Emily… I didn't mean. It's just that I... Umm… I don't think I'll be bale to, you know, hold on… ehh… control myself if you keep… with your hips. You're driving me crazy." His face tinged again with the embarrassment of his own inexperience. He wanted to make this perfect for her, he didn't want her to remember their first time by having a memory of him coming, like a teenager, in his pants.

"God… I would have made you…" she trailed off, gazing at him. Her arousal reaching new heights at the thought of him coming for her, because of her. He swallowed and nodded his head nervously, years of being bullied by his peers had put him in the frame of mind that's he was about to laugh at him. Tell him to get a hold of himself. She didn't. She kissed him again, softly this time, lovingly, trying to convey with tongue and lips that it was ok and that she was glad of the effect she had on him.

The kiss deepened again and she had to make a conscious effort not to grind herself into him. "Bedroom" she said, this time it wasn't spoken as a question but more like a demand.

She grabbed one of his hands and climbed off his lap and onto unsteady feet. She found her balance and practically pulled him off the couch and dragged him behind her and up the stairs. Pausing only one to push him against the wall at the top of the stairs and kiss him hungrily.

Reid's mind found a coherent thought as they moved to her bedroom and all he could think was; how can I possibly be this lucky. Please do not make me wake up yet.

They reached her bedroom and she kicked off her shoes as soon as she was in the door. He did the same and followed her, his legs moving on autopilot. Emily turned to him, devouring him another kiss. She simple knew that she would never get enough of kissing him, that mouth could be the death of her and if it was she would find happiness in it that most people don't experience in their lives.

Her hands moved to the buttons of his shirt. She moved quickly and got the first three done but gave up with the time consuming task and ripped the rest of them. He jumped back a little in shock he had never thought hat he would see her like this, so out of control and all because of him. She undone his tie and threw it to the floor. The flesh of his chest was finally bared to her and she clawed at every inch she could touch. His skin was so smooth, a completely hairless chest, which Emily loved. She moved her head down to taste the exposed skin and licked and kissed away the slight sting of her scratching nails. He moaned and couldn't take his eyes off of the perfect form in front of him. She reached lower and found that there was, in fact, a little trail of fine dark brown hair leading from his navel to what was concealed by his trousers.

She lifted her head to kiss him again and let her hand trail lazily through the hair she had found before moving even lower and cupping his hardness in her hand. He hissed in a breath. Emily walked them backwards, her lips never leaving his, until his knees hit the back of her king sized bed. Reids legs crumpled and her fell on to the bed. He pushed himself up on his elbows. She stood before him for a moment and just looked at him. Taking in how perfect he looked, how undone and out of control. His shirt lay open and torn, his hair was dishevelled from where her hands had wound in and out of it. His lips looked slightly swollen from all of her heated kisses. She knew she must look about the same as Reid did.

Emily looked down at him and gave him a mischievous grin. She lifted her shirt over her head and threw it to the floor to join his tie. He watched her, completely unable to take his eyes off of her. Her full round breasts were barely contained in the simple white lace bra she wore. His breathing was completely out of control as he watched her hands move lower. She rubbed down her breasts, lingering long enough to pinch her nipples, and then down past her perfectly toned stomach. Reid groaned as he watched her, imagining how her skin would feel under his own hands.

She undone the button of her trousers and pulled the zipper down slowly, teasing him. She let her trousers fall to the floor and pool at her ankles. She lent down and pulled off her socks. Reid marvelled at how she could make even that look sexy and graceful. She kicked everything aside and stood before him in nothing but her underwear. He took all of her perfection in, starting from her shapely feet, up her toned calves right up to the matching lace thong she wore. His eyes rested on the patch of moisture on them and he shivered in the knowledge that he had made her get that wet. He had tasted her, he had been there with his fingers. His already rock hard cock swelled painfully at the site she presented.

She moved to the bed and lay onto of his waiting body, he loved the feel of her strong yet fragile body on top of his. She moaned at the welcoming heat of his body and he leaned up for a soft kiss, she met him half way. Reid's hands grasped and stroked at her bare back. Their lips moved faster against each other, the passion building, and their tongues duelling for dominance. He felt a lot braver now, it was clear even to someone as inexperience as he was just how much she wanted him. He moved to the clasp of her bra and fumbled with it for a moment or two until it finally popped open. She lifted one arm after the other off the mattress and got her bra off. She threw it away from them and to the floor somewhere, she had no idea where it landed but she could worry about that later.

He lay there unable to move for a second, just taking in the beauty of the alabaster orbs before him. She truly was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, with or without clothes although he most defiantly liked her better without. He let his hands move slowly up to then, cupping them and marvelling at how well they fit in his hands as though she were made for him and only him. He massaged then and tested there weight in his hands while she leaned back down to kiss him. He flicked one of her nipples and smiled when she pulled her mouth from his to moan out loud. She pulled him into a sitting position and pulled the remainder of his shirt off his shoulders and threw it to the floor. He leaned back form her slightly to look at her fully. The flush that had touched her face earlier had spread down to her breasts, her breath came in short uneven pants causing her breast to move in jolted harsh movements. Her hair, that was so perfect earlier that day at work, was messed up. Her eyes were so deep his breath caught in his throat when he looked in to them as he swore he could see her very soul through them. They were a lot darker than usual, more black than the usual hot chocolate brown. She had never looked more beautiful to him then she did in that moment. He could feel words of love springing up his throat but he swallowed them afraid to ruin the moment.

Reid's head fell forward to one of her breasts, taking the nipple in his moth and sucking on it. He toyed his tongue around it and nipped gently at the sensitive flesh. His hand slide up the curve of her side and to the other, neglected, breast. He pinched and tweaked the nipple.

"Uhnn… Spence" She moaned at the contact and gripped his back. Emily simply couldn't stand it any longer, she had been too hot for too long. She needed him inside of her. She pushed Reid up to the top of the bed and quickly undid his belt, button and zipper. She looked into his eyes, silently asking his permission to go somewhere that no other had been before. He smiled reassuringly down at her and she pulled then off along with his boxers and socks in one easy motion.

Emily let out a guttural moan and didn't think twice before engulfing his whole cock in her mouth. She had been with a few men who liked deep throat blow jobs and you either learnt quickly or you gagged. Right now she was glad of her talent, the noise he made should have been illegal. "Nuh… Uh… Emily!" She pulled up slightly encircling the head of his cock with her tongue and capturing the small drop of pre-cum there. He jerked his hips up off the mattress. "Please Em, I can't… I'll… nuh.." He couldn't stand it any longer, he had to be in her, the primal instinct to make her his was overwhelming. He couldn't come like this. He pulled her off him and flipped her onto her back. The dominance of his action took her breath away, he sure as hell wasn't shy now she thought.

"Condom?" he asked. He hoped to God that she was on the pill, he didn't think he could take another moment without touching the goddess spread beneath him.

"Pill" she said, her ability to form whole sentences long since lost. She lifted her legs up and lay her feet flat on the bed, giving him a clear view of her. Reid let out a breath that sounded more like a sob when he saw her like that. Her sex glistening, slick with her juices. He also noticed that her bikini line was trimmed to perfection. He thought for an instant about joking with her and asking if she thought she was getting lucky and that's why she had done it but now wasn't the time his throbbing hard cock reminded him. He positioned himself at her slick opening and looked deeply into her eyes silently begging her for permission. Her small hand came down and grabbed his shaft, helping him slide easily home.

He forced himself to go as slow as he could. He fought against every voice in his head that told him just to pound her into the mattress. He wanted her to enjoy this too, he needed her to. Emily felt every single sweet inch of him as he entered him. They moaned in unison when he was all the way in. It was overwhelming and she felt tears build in her eyes. This was the best thing that had ever happened in her life. The feeling of being with him, being so connected to him, so complete with him inside of her was almost too much to bear. She blinked several times to ride herself of the happy tears. She knew that Reid would think she was regretting it so she didn't want him to see. She smiled up at him, letting him know she was ready for him to move.

Reid pulled almost all the way out before sliding with one long thrust all the way back into her. It was better than anything he had ever felt, better than all the fantasies he had had of this moment combined. Morgan's boastings most certainly did not do justice to the overwhelming feeling of being enveloped in Emily's tight hot wet heat. He had to use nearly all his control not to come straight away.

She pulled his head down and his lips met hers in a tender kiss that soon turned fiery as his thrusts spend up. One hand supported him on the bed and the other touched all of her that he could reach – her hair, her breasts, her nipples, her neck. He was everywhere completely surrounding her. His scent all around her, his core buried within her. She lifted her hips up to meet his, once he found his rhythm, on ever thrust. Her hands gripped and grasped at his back, her nails biting into his skin, leaving little half moon welts all over him. He would probable feel them tomorrow but right now all it did was add to the sensation, bringing him to new heights.

Reid moved in and out of her, his ever increasing tempo driving Emily mad. She moaned out with ever thrust. Her feet lifted from the bed and encircled his hips, crossing at the ankle, trying desperately to drive him even deeper within her. His lips moved from hers to her right breast, he sucked hard on a spot just above her nipple, marking her as his with a livid love bite. She moaned at the feeling, it was too much for her, all of the pleasures he was building inside of her. He was playing her like musician and she never wanted any of it to end.

A thin sheen of sweat shone on both of their bodies. He moved his hand from her to the bed, supporting himself better so he could move faster. His face scrunched up in please but he never closed his eyes once. He keep them on her now, the depths of what she saw there sent butterflies cascading around her stomach. Faster and faster he pounded into his new found lover, she matched his frantic pace perfectly. An unfamiliar sensation coiling tight in her stomach. The only sound in the room was their love making, the sound of skin slapping against skin and the two lovers moaning.

"Oh God… oh… Spence… uhh" Emily babbled, the sensation in her stomach pooling together like a little ball of sheer energy inside of her core. Whirling around deep inside of her, unlike anything she had ever felt before. Her breath came in short gasps and pants. She couldn't even moan anymore, the pleasure was just too intense to do anything but feel it. Reid kept going at the same frantic pace.

"Ahh…." She screamed. A massive orgasm ripping through her entire body. Clitoral orgasms were nothing like this. Her hearing left her, her eye site covered in tiny black stops "Spence… uhh…" she was still coming. It wasn't stopping instantly like most of the other orgasms she'd had in her life did. Her hips moved faster, encouraging him to let go too as she rode out the most intense pleasure she had ever known.

Emily held him in a vice like grip, he felt as though she was pulling his own orgasm out of him. It was all too much for him, she was so damn hot, so beautiful, and so tight. He couldn't have made himself hold on for another moment if he had been paid a million pounds. Kissing her softly, he let himself go groaning her name as he burst deep inside of her. He collapsed as though he were boneless on top of her, careful not to crush her.

When the fog of the afterglow cleared from his mind he felt her shaking beneath him. He quickly looked up and saw her cheeks wet with tears. "Emily?" she just hid her face in her hands. He carefully pulled out of her exhausted body. "Are… are you ok? Did I… did I hurt you?" the concern was evident in his voice

"No, God no Spence. That was amazing. I've never… I'm just happy. It's just a little overwhelming that's all" she said, moving her hands from her face to let him see that she was smiling. He smiled at her, reassured by the look in her eyes that there was nothing wrong.

"Is it not always like that?" he asked innocently.

She smiled a full smile at him and leaned over to him a kissed him with all the love she felt for him. "Not for me it's not. That was… wow" She leaned back over to him and kissed him again, letting her hands snake into his hair, brushing a few loss tendrils back that were stuck to his forehead with sweat.

Emily pulled the covers back and got under them, she held them open for him to join her. "You… I can stay?" he asked sheepishly. She had to giggle at the look in his eyes.

"You've just given be the best sex I've ever had, Spence. I think I can let you stay" she laughed slightly. He smiled fully at her and cuddled up to her under the covers. She leaned into his chest, letting her head rest in the nock at his neck. He put an arm around her and drew lazy circles there. He kissed her forehead.

"I… I love you, Emily." He said his voice thick with the impending sleep.

"I love you too, Spencer." She said back and felt the happy tears sting at her eyes again. She blinked then away. Reid signed and closed his exhausted eyes. They fell asleep within moments of each other, lying in a lovers embrace.


End file.
